Geten no Hana
Geten no Hana (下天の華, Literally: Flower of the Human World) is the latest entry in the Neoromance series. It was first teased during a press conference celebrating Hyakuman-nin no Harukanaru Toki no Naka de's completion and revealed online through a revised promotional trailer. Various interviews and commentary has since been released within the Otome game magazine, B's Log. It is one of the company titles which celebrates the thirtieth year anniversary of the Nobunaga's Ambition series. While Nobunaga no Yabou Online preceded this title for simulating romance within the Warring States period, Geten no Hana is being advertised as the first game within the company's history to give players the chance to romance Nobunaga. The target audience for this game is young adults. According to the developers, this story will have a darker and mature tone than other Neoromance entries. The character designer and main illustrator for the game is Hayate Kuku. The Premium Box includes a book featuring event illustrations, a character drama CD with music from the game, and three art cards. The merchandise is included within the larger Treasure Box edition; this version also has a wall scroll calandar, three additional art cards, an additional book which includes Hayate Kuku's original artwork and concepts, and a third book with a few exerts of the original script and the voice actors' autographs. A limited edition bonus for early buyers includes a character message slip and a downloadable image for the PSP. GAMECITY Shopping is offering an original drama CD and sticker for consumers who order the game from their service. Consumers who purchase this game or the PSP revamp of Harukarnaru Toki no Naka de ~Hachiyoushou~ using GAMECITY's online shopping service can obtain a limited edition card set. Plot The main setting is Japan with a story which begins during twilight years of the Muromachi period in the Warring States period. The protagonist is an orphan who was taught and raised within Iga Village to be a kunoichi (female shinobi). One day, she accepts a request to serve at Azuchi Castle under her new master, Mitsuhide. He orders her to obey him whilst she poses as a princess within the castle. The reasons for her duties are gradually revealed as the plot progresses. Gameplay Similar to the Kiniro no Corda series, the protagonist is routinely given a mission from Mitsuhide and needs to fulfill it within the deadline to proceed with the game's story. The game flows in a daily format and the player is given three energy to expend per day. Once the energy is depleted, the day has ended and the cycle repeats. For every mission, the player will need to gather information from characters by conversing with their disguised protagonist. Once the player believes they have gathered a sufficient amount of information, the protagonist must then use her ninja spells in private to transform herself into an ideal person for the job. She can walk around within her disguise for a limited time and proceed without rousing suspicion. If her intelligence gathering is poor, however, she will be spotted and her mission will end in failure. An overhead map of Azuchi Castle and its surroundings acts as the main setting for the game. The locations of the main cast are clearly indicated for the player's convenience via character icons. Events are indicated by exclamation points hovering over a character's icon and can be activated when conducting a visit with the icon present. Since romance events and story events are timed per day, the player will need to juggle their schedule to accommodate a character's events if they wish to view personal routes. Characters *Hotaru *Nobunaga Oda *Mitsuhide Akechi *Hideyoshi Hashiba *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Ranmaru Mori *Naomitsu Momoji Related Media A Twitter campaign on the Neoromance twitter is being held mid to late January. Lucky participants can win a free copy of the game, an illustration by the character designer, autographs from the voice actors, or tickets to the upcoming and affiliated stage event, Neoromance ♥ Festa Alamode 5 with Geten no Hana. A comic adaptation of this game will be appearing in the monthly magazine, ARIA. Details regarding the comic's length and faithfulness to the game's story have not been revealed. External Links *Official website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Games